Time Flies
by bullseyethefox
Summary: Rick thinks about his old girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Rick had a long day, being accused of something by the Council of Ricks once more. He headed to a rather shady bar on another dimension. This dimension was full of furries who really didn't give a shit about who he was. It was a nice difference from what he was used to. Ever since he left his girlfriend and his daughter and started these adventures, everyone in every dimension knew who he was. It was tiring. He loved being the center of attention, but not constantly. Earth and the furry dimension were the only dimensions he was not known in. He often went to this bar to cool off, and talk with some of these furry creatures. They were mostly canines, who seemed to be the privileged class in this dimension. They were like the white people of the furries. Except people actually liked them. Rick had sat down at the bar and ordered something simple. Next to him was a yellow fox that he often saw in the bar alone. He kind of thought she was attractive. Not much but just enough to probably want to fuck her. Maybe.

He moved closer to her and asked her if she wanted another drink. She shrugged and continued looking down.

"I guess, man. Might as well get plastered and fuck a stranger. My mate left me anyways." She said, shrugging and not caring that she was talking to just a stranger about her personal problems.

"I wasn't really asking about that, but I guess sorry? I mean that's pretty rough, dog." He replied, taking a long sip of his drink. She looked very offended, ears down, and snarling.

"I'm NOT a dog. I am not one of them. I am a fox. And my name is Bullseye, thank you very much." She replied, her ears going back up. She scratched the back of her head and went back to her drink.

"Alright then. Whatever then." He said, before he became silent once more.

"Listen, I need any kind of company right now. I don't give a flying fuck what we do. It's obvious you were attempting to hit on me, so we can fuck, I literally do not care. I haven't had interaction with anyone for days." She said, ears lowered once again out of embarrassment. "Sorry." She added quietly, swishing her tail a bit.

"Alright then." He said, patting her on the head. He knew this was one of the things that dogs in this universe loved. She wagged her tail a bit. Even her old mate never did this. But she was still worried he was just going to fuck her then leave like the rest of em'. She craved this interaction. After finishing her drink, she hopped off the stool. Rick got off of it as well, following her.

"So uh, you're a human then, right. Well obviously. Sorry, I'm just trying to make conversation while we go to my house." She said, really nervous. "What's it like on Earth anyways? Well, not furry Earth. Human Earth." She added.

Rick shrugged. "Basically the same as here, except we have uh, different kind of furries. They're pretty fucking creepy." He said, laughing a bit to lighten the mood. Bullseye flicked her tail, not really understanding the terminology.

They had soon arrived to her house, which was rather small. She had always lived alone so it was no big deal. She opened the door, holding it open for Rick. He looked around. It wasn't a very nice house. It was very dusty, especially compared to his old house. Instead of a bed, she just had a couch.

"So this is it, huh? Pretty awful. No offense. Probably." He said. Thankfully, Bullseye wasn't offended. She knew her house was absolute shit and she just didn't care.

"Collar on or off." She asked. Usually people in this dimension wanted it off, as they didn't like the whole 'ownership' thing. It was very offensive. But Bullseye found it kind of hot. She would love to be 'owned' by a human. It'd be better than living in this shithole anyways. She hoped maybe Rick would want to take her home and have her be his mate. Or whatever humans called it. Girlfriend or something.

"On is good, very good." Rick answered.

Bullseye nodded, adjusting it.  
"Well, let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 10 years since that encounter. Rick had completely forgotten all about her. He had never spoken about her to his family, despite the amount of time they ended up spending together non-sexually. They had become rather good friends back then, but one day Rick had gone back to that dimension. He wanted to prove to Morty furries really existed. Morty completely refused to believe it, until he saw the anthro dimension.

"I guess you were right, Rick. You know, this is cool. I haven't seen a dog since Snuffles. Do you think they can talk?" Morty asked, before being interrupted by a large Doberman with a fedora and a business suit.

"Oh, we're going back to that are we? All of you space travelers are the same. You assume that all species that are similar are the same. News flash, similar does not mean the same." He growled, before barking.

"God dammit Morty, we've been here for 5 minutes and you've already pissed off Brutus." Rick glared at Morty. "Real smooth."

The Doberman, identified as Brutus, glanced at Rick, not having seen him until now. His tail wagged.

"Rick, how the hell are ya'? Haven't seen you around here in like…10 years! Come on, I'll get you a free drink down at the bar-k." The dog man said.

"Yeah, that sounds great. You always come through for me. But uh, need to leash up Morty outside, you know what I'm saying?" He laughed, as did the Doberman. Morty didn't find this funny at all.

"Y-You know Rick, that's pretty racist, you know? Just because they're dogs you assume they like those kinds of jokes, huh? Well, no, I'm putting my foot down right here. No." Morty said, obviously angry.

"No, no. He can stay inside. Bar has expanded a lot since you were last here." Brutus explained, starting to lead them towards the bar-k. As they eventually got there, in silence, Rick noticed Brutus was right. It was much bigger, with neon lights and everything.

"Oh shit dog, this place looks amazing. Great job Brutus, let's hope your drinks are good as your lights." Rick laughed, walking in, Morty following. Brutus was not amused by that comment, and growled lightly. Now he remembered why people on this dimension hated Rick.

Immediately he regretted going in. He had saw Bullseye over at the bar counter, looking really upset at the world like when he first met her.

"Uh, actually Morty, I think we should go. We got uh..shit…I don't-" Rick was interrupted by Bullseye, looking over in disbelief.

"Shit, Rick, is that you, you fucking asshole?" She asked, in a half joking manner. Half-joking as in she sounded like she was joking around, but she was pissed that he left for 10 years

"Yeah, hi Bullseye." He said, annoyed that she had noticed him.

"You left for like 10 fucking years." She growled, before pointing to Morty. "What is that thing." She asked.

"Trust me, I ask myself that every day. That's Morty." Rick answered, arms crossed. He was trying to get across the message that he absolutely did not want to talk to her. It's not that he didn't like her or anything, it's more that this was going to be super awkward. 

Morty waved slightly, confused as to who this was.

"Fine, I'll introduce you, since neither of you seem to want to do it yourselves." Rick said, faking annoyance. "Morty, this is Bullseye. We used to kind-of date. Kind of. When I say kind of, I mean it, Morty."

"What do you mean, kind of? You loved being with me. I think. God, you're an asshole. Though, I know how much you love assholes. Remember that time that-"

"Ew, alright, enough. Yeah, fine, we dated." Rick said, obviously not wanting to have admitted to dating a fucking dog.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way-" Bullseye started. "Dude, I missed you a lot." She said quietly.

"I can't really say the same." Rick replied. In reality, the few times he did remember, he did miss her. Kind of. He wasn't really sure, really. He didn't exactly feel emotions correctly.

"Oh. Yeah, I expected that. You know for a month after you promised to come back, I waited here every day for several hours. But you never showed up. Rick, you know I'm a canine. It's my nature to wait. Talking and hanging out with you was like, the highlight of my weeks. But you just…stopped coming, all of a sudden. Did I do something wrong." She admitted, ears lowered.

Rick thought for a moment. Why did he stop coming anyways? It's not like he hated her at any point, and she never stopped being a good fuck. He hadn't reconnected with his family at that point either.

"See, you don't have a good reason. I know you won't come back after this. Can we at least like…fuck or something? I really miss you." She said, ears going up to the midway point.

"You know, I would, but my grandson is here and shit. But I mean, we can hang out I guess. I remember your place being pretty nice, lots of cool shit. We can hang out there." Rick said, just kind of saying whatever came into mind. He was right, this was super awkward.

"Oh. That place? My place? Are you uh, sure? It's gotten real run down. I kind of stopped taking care of it. I kinda stopped caring about the place after you left. You know for a fact that I'm pretty hated. You were the only one who tolerated me, I think." She said.

"Oh, so you're guilting me? Nice. Too bad I can't feel guilt." Rick replied. He really did feel kind of bad, but suspected she was lying.

"Fine, do you want me to show you? It's a piece of garbage. I don't think Morty would enjoy going there." She said trying to avoid bringing Rick to her garbage dump of a home. When she looked around, she saw Morty awkwardly trying to flirt with a teenage poodle.

"Nah, I think he's fine. You know, as fine as that can be." Rick had replied, starting out the door.

"Morty, come on, we're going." He yelled. Morty walked over, obviously embarrassed about failing miserably at flirting. Turns out the poodle was asexual and quite offended Morty didn't catch on, not realizing that dogs can detect sexuality from smell and humans could not.

So they headed off to Bullseye's place. When they had gotten there, Rick was completely surprised that she was telling the truth. It had fallen very much apart. There was the smell of mold.

"Im not going in there, Rick. Ill get sick, you know? A-and then that'll be a whole thing." Morty said, appalled by the smell.

"Yeah…yeah…Hey Bullseye, can I talk to you for a minute." Rick said, still in disbelief.

"What, yeah sure?" Bullseye answered, following Rick to the side of the house.

"We have to get you out of this shithole, Bullseye. I know you have money, so as long as you pay rent on time, you can stay. I hope. I don't think Beth would care. Jerry might, but who gives a fuck about Jerry." Rick said, trying not to show too much worry. He knew this wasn't because of him, despite what she said. It was because she didn't care about herself, and never did. He didn't want her to end up like he was- alone and never having a place to stay. He never wanted anyone to be in what his position was. Well, some people maybe, but not her, or any of the other past people he dated.

"Well, sure I guess. I don't have any shit. Sold it for food. Let's go." She said, shrugging. She had no idea what a Beth or a Jerry was, but she was guessing a Jerry was a collective of small raccoons in a trenchcoat. Boy was she wrong.


End file.
